


Tomato Swap

by AquamarineShadows



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M, Other, Poly fluff, Polyamory, Saeran too, Seven is a mischievous little shit, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineShadows/pseuds/AquamarineShadows
Summary: You’ve lost your glasses, and despite knowing that you are hopelessly blind without them, the Choi Bois™ decide to take advantage of the situation.





	Tomato Swap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a polyamory fic I wrote about a year ago/published on tumblr last year that I haven’t gotten around to publishing on AO3 until now. I made a few edits to it since I first published it. In this work it’s an already established polyamorous relationship, so you are dating the Choi twins as two individual people.

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping and a ray of sunlight streaming through the small window in your bedroom. Saeyoung sat on the edge of your bed in his pajamas with a goofy grin on his face.

“Good morning, Saeyoung.” You sat up and wrapped yourself around him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He kissed your forehead and pressed his nose to yours.

“Did you sleep well, princess?” he cooed. You let out a soft “mhm” and turned away as if to go back to sleep.

You blinked your eyes wearily and checked the time on your phone – 10:30 AM. Even though it was a Saturday, you still had a lot of house chores, so you reached your hands out for your glasses and felt around for them.

Odd. They weren’t on the nightstand where you thought you left them.

“Where did they go?” you quietly said to yourself.

“Where did who go, Princess?” Saeyoung asked.

“My glasses… I can’t find them.”

“Maybe they fell under the bed?” He leaned over the edge of the bed and stuck his head under the bed skirt to scan the dark abyss for your glasses. “I don’t see them down here.”

“They have to be in here somewhere,” you mumbled. Biting the chill of the cold bedroom, you reluctantly pushed back the covers to search the room for your glasses. A mild panic began to surface within you. Without your glasses, you couldn’t see anything. Well, you could see vague shapes and colors, but not much beyond that. You recalled trading glasses with Saeyoung once. Apparently, your eyesight was so bad that even his glasses weren’t nearly strong enough for you.

The two of you searched your bedroom for an hour, but you couldn’t find them at all. A deep pout settled onto your face, and you finally decided to take a break and eat breakfast before continuing your search.

“Good morning, MC,” Saeran called from the living room. He sat at the dining room table fully dressed and drank a cup of black tea while he messed around on his laptop.

“Morning,” you grumbled.

He discreetly motioned to his brother to come over to the table. “What’s wrong with her?” Saeran whispered.

“Can’t find her glasses,” Saeyoung said as he watched you searched the cupboard for your cereal, not even paying attention to the fact that you picked up the box of pancake mix instead of the cereal.

While his brother was distracted by his thoughts, Saeran rushed to the kitchen to take the box of pancake mix from your hands. “The cereal is right here, MC.” He handed you the box of cereal and let you pour it on your own. He grabbed the milk from you before you had a chance to add it to your bowl so that you wouldn’t spill it all over the kitchen floor.

“Thanks,” you said quietly.

“Anytime,” Saeran said as he hugged you from behind and kissed the top of your head.

“Princess, let’s eat at the table today,” Saeyoung said. “It’s less messy this way.” You agreed and took the spoon from Saeran’s hands as he set your bowl down at the dining room table in front of you.

“MC, we can take care of the house for you today if that will make you feel better,” Saeran offered. Saeyoung nearly choked on a piece of Cap’n Crunch at being volunteered so suddenly.

“Are you sure?” you asked.

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Saeyoung isn’t doing anything of value, I’m sure, and I have free time.” You giggled at the stifled noises of protest coming from the twin next to you. Saeyoung hated cleaning, but he reluctantly agreed to the task since it was for you.

“Yeah, we’ll find your glasses in no time, MC!” he said cheerfully. You couldn’t quite see his facial expression, but you assumed from his voice that it was something close to his custom “thumbs up” emoji.

Saeran set aside his laptop and moved toward the refrigerator to rummage around for something to eat. He opened up the freezer and took out boxes of frozen food as he tried to decide between a breakfast bowl or waffles. “Eh?” he said as he saw something peculiar on the door of the freezer.

“What’s wrong, Saeran?” you asked.

“Err, I just thought we had more waffles in here is all,” he stammered. You could tell by his voice that he was acting suspiciously but decided to let it go until you could see again.

Saeran secretly signed for his twin to come over again. Seeing that you were finished with your cereal, Saeyoung offered to take your empty bowl for you. “Why don’t you go take a bath, MC? I’m sure you could use some relaxation today. Just soak in the tub for now.”

“Okay… if you say so.” You stood up from the table and navigated your way back to your bedroom from muscle memory.

Saeyoung turned his attention back to his brother and tiptoed to the kitchen quietly. “What’s your deal-” he started before Saeran put a finger to his lips and hushed him. He pointed to the door of the freezer where your glasses sat perfectly folded on the shelf. “Are you suggesting we have a bit of fun?” he whispered. “I always knew you were really my brother~”

He was immediately silenced with a smack upside the head. “Stop that before I change my mind. Now go fix her bath for her, you idiot!”

You yawned as you lifted off your pajama shirt and pants and slipped on your bathrobe and slippers. You needed a bath anyway, so it was nice of Saeyoung to get it ready for you. You heard the water turn on from the bedroom and peeked your head out the door before creeping into the bathroom.

“It’ll be just a bit, Princess,” he said with a grin. You could tell his arms were full – probably with all of the various bath products you normally kept in your shower that he cleared out of the tub to make you more comfortable. “Which shampoo do you want?”

“I know where I keep the shampoo, Saeyoung, so please just let me-” he cut you off by pressing his lips against yours softly.

“Let me pamper you,” he whined.

“Fine,” you gave in. “Leave me the lavender one today.”

He turned the water off and set the shampoo on the corner of the tub and your towel and washcloth on the floor beside the tub. “Enjoy your bath, my love,” He kissed your forehead and gave you a warm hug before leaving you to your bath.

///

After he ensured that you were safely soaking in the tub, Saeyoung quietly closed the door and rushed back to your room to shuffle through the drawers for one of his favorite red shirts. He emerged from the bedroom head first, peeking around to make sure no one saw him, then made his way back to the living room by sneaking along the wall and moving to the couch with some unnecessary acrobatics. He popped up behind Saeran and startled him when he threw the shirt and his cross on his head.

“Must you be so dramatic?” Saeran rolled his eyes at his brother.

“The duckling is in the tub. I repeat, the duckling is in the tub. Commence mission Choi Swap,” he whispered from behind the couch. “Now go get me one of your sweaters,” Saeyoung shooed him away.

Saeran put the shirt aside and set his laptop on the coffee table. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as he stood. “I’m beginning to regret working with you already…” He dragged his feet off to his own bedroom and emerged in his brother’s shirt and necklace. The shirt was slightly too big for him, but it was barely noticeable. He threw his favorite sweater at his annoying brother and sat down on the couch again while he waited for you to finish your bath. Saeyoung zipped in and out of the bedroom to change into Saeran’s sweater in an instant.

“Now we wait.”

///

The warmth of the hot bath relaxed the tension between your shoulders, and soon you felt significantly better than earlier that morning. You forgot about your stress, and your mild headache dissipated. The popping sound of the bubble bath left a tingly feeling at the back of your head. After an hour of soaking, the bubbles had mostly disappeared, and the water began to feel cold, so you dunked your head underwater one last time to rinse out the rest of the shampoo in your hair. The arctic air of the bathroom woke you up from your sleepy state as you hurried to put on your robe and slippers.

The living room was quiet except for the TV and the sound of Saeran on his laptop again. You poked your head around the corner to see your two tomatoes sitting around the coffee table. You could faintly make out the beige and brown pattern on Saeran’s sweater and Saeyoung’s red shirt and yellow striped glasses.

“It’s cold in here,” you whined. Both twins turned their heads toward you, and Saeyoung stood from the chair to fetch you something warm.

Moments later he came back and handed you a cup of hot cocoa and wrapped a warm fleece blanket around your shoulders. “How was your bath, Princess?” he asked cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your cheek.

“It was nice until I had to get out,” you said.

“Aww~ I’ll warm you up, MC, don’t worry,” he gushed and hugged you tighter.

A blush spread across your face. “Saeyoung, have you… lost weight or something?”

“Hm? A little bit, I suppose. Saeran and I go to the gym together sometimes.” He giggled and Saeran audibly sighed from the couch.

“Don’t think anything of it. I just want to stay healthy is all,” he grumbled.

You took a sip from the mug in your hands, and Saeyoung led you to the chair to sit on his lap while you warmed up. “Your clothes are in the dryer right now, Princess~ Once you’re finished with your hot chocolate they’ll be nice and warm for you to put on,” he said sweetly.

“Thank you,” you said. “ _Both_ of you.” You had no idea for what occasion the twins were being so overly sweet, but it was pleasant. Once you had finished your hot chocolate, Saeyoung took the mug from your hands and set it aside. You wrapped your arms around his warm body and buried your face in his freshly laundered shirt. The frame of his body definitely seemed smaller, but that must have been from going to the gym more often.

He took your chin in his hand and lifted it up to press his forehead and his nose to your own. “Anytime, Princess~,” he said and kissed you sweetly. Not that you objected, but his kisses seemed  _different_ somehow. Were they softer? No, sweeter? His usual playful smirk against your lips seemed to be replaced with a more innocent smile. The kiss very faintly reminded you of Saeran’s kisses. They even  _tasted_ like Saeran’s kisses. You brushed it aside as just a change in Saeyoung's mood and tangled your fingers in his hair as you craved more kisses. You were interrupted when the dryer buzzed and he pulled away from you.

“Your clothes are ready, milady.” He picked you up and carried you over to the laundry room where he opened the dryer with one hand and pulled out your favorite sweater and leggings. He jokingly laid them on the top of your head and carried you to your bedroom where he set you down on the bed and left to let you dress in peace. “Now hurry up and change, MC. We have a surprise for you in the living room,” he said as he closed the door.

You slipped into your fresh, warm clothes and hung your towel over the towel bar in the bathroom. After brushing your hair and your teeth, you started back into the living room but were met at the bathroom door by both of the twins. Saeran had a cheeky grin on his face and Saeyoung looked down and away from you, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

“Can I help you guys?” you said and unconsciously backed away from them.

“Saeran, if you could do the honors.” You became confused as it was Saeran who spoke.

Saeyoung reached out his hand and Saeran gave him a small black object.

Your glasses!

Saeyoung wiped off the lenses of your glasses before setting them perfectly on your face and then looked away again.

That was when you saw it.

“ _Seriously_?”

It was now obvious to you that you had been tricked. Saeran, in his brother’s clothes and glasses, backed into the corner and still looked away from you. Saeyoung burst out in laughter and fell to his knees.

“You should see your face, MC,” he said with tears rolling down his face.

“How long have you had my glasses?”

“Since breakfast,” Saeran admitted.

“Saeran, I never knew you could be so bold!” Saeyoung said between giggles. 

“I should kill the both of you right here and now,” you grumbled. Just as you were about to grab for Saeyoung, he quickly stood up and pointed at Saeran, who was now a puddle on the floor.

“It was his idea!”

“I don’t care whose idea it was. You  _both_ followed through. Now  _you_ are first.” He continued to back away from you before he broke out into a full run as you chased him around the couch.

“Saeran ~ Help me!” he pleaded.

As soon as he regained his cool, Saeran decided to have some mercy on his poor brother. You never saw him coming as you rounded the corner, focused solely on catching Saeyoung. Before you could take another step, Saeran swept you up in his arms and calmly walked away from the living room. You struggled against him.

“Saeran Choi. Let. Me. Go!” You kicked and squirmed, but he easily ducked his head out of the way.

“Sorry, boss lady. I can’t let you do that right now,” he said with a smile. He stood there as you kicked and wiggled until you tired yourself out. He looked at your exasperated expression and broke out into a fit of laughter, then kissed the top of your head.

“I’m sorry, you’re too cute.”

Saeyoung popped up behind him.  “I agree. We’re going to have to arrest you, MC.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“Your sentence is cuddles for life.” You couldn’t help but laugh as the two brothers kissed your cheeks, while Saeran held you and Saeyoung tickled you. 

After you finally started to settle down, Saeran moved you to the couch and wrapped you up in blankets like a smol burrito before slipping an arm around your waist. Saeyoung sat on your other side, wrapped his arm around your shoulder, and kissed the top of your head.

If cuddling with the Choi tomatoes was always going to be this satisfying, you’d happily serve your life sentence.


End file.
